En el momento justo
by TRIXDarkness
Summary: Wally corría hacia la cocina cuando oyó algo raro... Primer fanfic, resumen pésimo, historia medianamente buena.


N/A: Este es mi primer fanfic, y seguramente sea muy malo, pero bueno, es lo que hay. 

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Yo no poseo Justicia Joven, y si lo hiciera, la segunda temporada no habría acabado así (T_T). LETRA CURSIVA PENSAMIENTOS, LETRA NORMAL HABLAN NORMAL.

Era un día normal, como otro cualquiera. Wally corría rápido hacia la cocina para ver si M´gann había hecho galletas, tenía una nueva receta y estaba deseando probarlas, debía aprovechar ahora, antes de que todos olieran las galletas y se acercaran a comer una. Corría sin prestar atención a nada cuando escucho, casi como si fuera un susurro, a alguien llorando, muy débilmente. Si hubiese ido un poco más rápido ni siquiera lo habría oído. Una de sus debilidades era que no podía ver ni oír a nadie llorar, fuese quien fuese, así que el pelirrojo paró en seco e intento averiguar de dónde provenía el llanto. Busco por todo el Monte Justicia hasta que encontró el foco del que procedía el sonido. Venia de la habitación de Artemis. La puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió mirar adentro. Vio a Artemis sentada en el suelo cerca de su cama con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Sostenía el móvil en la mano derecha y sollozaba un nombre que Wally no consiguió entender, algo que le extraño muchísimo. Pensó durante un rato si entrar o no entrar, ya que podía estar firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero él decidió arriesgarse. Abrió la puerta del todo, entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo con Artemis.

-Hola señorita malos humos.

-¿Que quieres Wally?

-Quiero saber qué te pasa Arty.

-Y a ti que te importa. Y no me llames así- le respondió ariscamente Artemis.

-No hace falta que te pongas así, solo quería ver si estabas bien, pero que ya veo que estas perfectamente- dijo Wally levantándose dispuesto a irse. En ese momento Artemis le cogió de la mano y tiro de él hacia el suelo otra vez, sentándole de nuevo a su lado y sin dejar de agarrarle la mano le dijo:

-No, por favor, no te vayas... Lo que me pasa es que... yo...- suspiro profundamente antes de seguir- mi novio Dave me acaba de llamar diciéndome que ya, ya no, no quería seguir estando conmigo porque había, había...- dijo derrumbándose del todo y sin poder terminar la frase. Mientras le decía esto la rubia le iba soltando la mano al pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que llevaban demasiado tiempo en contacto. Wally la miraba desconcertado, ya que era la primera vez que la veía llorar en su vida. La dio lo que podía llamarse un 'pequeño abrazo'. Entonces dejo de lado sus pensamientos para pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decirle la arquera.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Ha cortado contigo por teléfono? Que cobarde. No hay cosa más rastrera que hacer eso. Yo jamás haría algo así y menos a ti. Eres preciosa y no mereces sufrir así ni de ningún modo.

-¿Qué?

- _*¿Pero qué narices acabo de decir? ¿Wally eres idiota o que te pasa?*_ \- Pensó mientras sus mejillas iban pasando de un tono de rojo a otro hasta ponerse incluso más roja que su pelo. Los mismos colores iban pasando por la cara de Artemis, que había pasado de ir soltando la mano de la de su compañero velocista poco a poco, a ir agarrándola con más fuerza casi sin darse cuenta, pero muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos, inmóviles en este estado pensaron un poco en quien tenían delante y en que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

- _*¿Pero qué me pasa? Normalmente la veo como una borde estúpida y ahora, ahora. Ahora la veo y, y. Nunca me había fijado en su pelo, es bonito y parece bastante suave… ¿Dije que su cabello era bonito?*_

- _*Este idiota se me quedo mirando como bobo. Pero la verdad es que… que no me importa. Wow, sus ojos son de un verde precioso, son hechizantes… ¿Acaso me fije siquiera en sus ojos?*_

Wally decidió dar un paso que cambiaría su relación con la arquera rubia para siempre. Se abalanzo sobre los labios de Artemis capturándolos en un largo y profundo beso. Al principio Artemis estaba con los ojos como platos, dispuesta a dar un buen empujón al velocista, pero poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos y correspondiéndole el beso. Lo que empezó siendo un inocente beso se fue profundizando hasta volverse muy apasionado. Artemis se coloco encima de Wally poniendo los brazos alrededor se su cuello, a la vez que él ponía las manos sobre su cintura. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para coger aire.

-Vaya, Wally, besas mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Pensaba? ¿Has pensado más veces en cómo serían mis besos?

-Puede- dijo Artemis alargando exageradamente las vocales

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que se quedaron observando al otro con una gran sonrisa en la cara, hasta que Wally dijo:

-Eres preciosa Arty, y como pille ese tal Dave, se arrepentirá de haberte hecho cualquier daño.

-Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así…

-Yo tampoco pero, si te soy sincero, me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, de verdad, y te aseguro que me gustaste mil veces más que la primera vez que vi a M´gann. Pero no se lo cuentes ni a ella, ni a Conner, ni Kaldur. Y mucho menos a Robin o nos torturará hasta que le salgan canas.

-Trato hecho, te quiero Wally

-Yo también te quiero Artemis

Dicho esto la dio otro beso, esta vez en la frente, y salió corriendo con su súper velocidad para completar la "misión" por la que en un principio había ido a la cocina. Artemis dejó el móvil en el suelo, no sin antes haber borrado el número de Dave de sus contactos. Y se quedo allí sentada en el suelo un buen rato, tocando los labios con los que acababa de besar a su príncipe azul, que había ido a salvarla cuando más lo necesitaba, **en el momento justo...**

(N/A): Bueeeeeeno, ¿qué tal la historia? ¿Buena, mala, horrible, interesante…?

~~TRIX~~


End file.
